


Shades of Blue

by moripartylove



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Must Fuck Weekend (Queen), Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pining, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, aliens (implied), cross dressing but it's just a normal thing in this universe, schoolgirl!roger, teacher!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moripartylove/pseuds/moripartylove
Summary: The teacher's voice was firm, a subtle threat in them, and Roger blushed as his misdeeds were spoken aloud into the silence so bluntly. It was true, all of it. And he would do it all over tomorrow, just to get this sweet adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream again, his cock pulsing in his lace knickers and soaking them already, before Mr. May had even so much as asked him to bend over.*****Roger, dressed as a schoolgirl, gets a well-deserved spanking from his crush, the handsome teacher Mr May. Things take an unexpected turn when Mr May reveals himself to be a tentacle monster.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is by far the most depraved thing I've ever written. 🙈
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS, and if this is not your thing, now is the time to turn back. Otherwise, welcome and enjoy!
> 
> This fic was inspired by two other fics from this collection (even though this one is pretty different): "The Monster Under Rogers Bed" by emma_and_orlando and "(One Inch Of Love Is) One Inch Of Shadow" by The Schubita (does anyone know how to link to a fic?). Before reading them, I didn't even know I was into tentacle porn, but here I am... 
> 
> Oh, and if you notice anything I have forgotten to tag, please let me know!

Roger nervously fiddled with the hem of his schoolgirl skirt, but defiantly held Mr May's gaze while the last students filed out of the class room. He had been asked to stay behind, awaiting his punishment for, as Mr May had put it, "repeatedly disrupting my lesson and distracting the other students". Roger knew well what the punishment would entail, had been half hard under his skirt all morning just thinking about it. They were alone now. Only the ticking of the clock on the wall filled the silence. Mr May's eyes were dark on him, a gleam in them that made him almost look otherworldly for a second, but then Roger blinked and it was gone.

"Roger, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore. You were late this morning, you didn't do your homework, you kept whispering with Freddie and John and don't think I didn't repeatedly see you palm yourself through your skirt while staring at me." The teacher's voice was firm, a subtle threat in them, and Roger blushed as his misdeeds were spoken aloud into the silence so bluntly. It was true, all of it. And he would do it all over tomorrow, just to get this sweet adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream again, his cock pulsing in his lace knickers and soaking them already, before Mr. May had even so much as asked him to bend over.

Roger let his gaze roam over his teacher’s handsome lithe body, taking in every detail from the endlessly long legs (god, what wouldn’t he do to have them wrapped around him!) to the lush curls that he always longed to run his hands through. One day he would have him. He knew it from the way Mr May’s breath hitched behind Roger whenever he spanked his exposed buttocks, knew it from the way he too was eyeing him up and down right now, almost possessively. Roger suppressed a victorious smirk.

As usual, he was made to walk to the front of the class room and stand in front of the teacher's desk. In the meantime, Mr May fetched a large wooden ruler that had been leaning against the wall in a corner.

"I'm afraid I'm going to really have to teach you a lesson, Roger. I've given you so many chances to improve your behaviour, but apparently a simple spanking is not enough to get through to you. Fine. Today I will show you how naughty boys are punished WHERE I COME FROM."

Roger was briefly dumbfounded by the strange emphasis on "where I come from" - and where was it even that Mr May came from? Wasn't he from Feltham or something? - but the mix of disappointment and curiosity quickly moved his train of thought along. So he wouldn't be getting a spanking today? Well, that was a pain in the ass (no pun intended), after all the effort he had put into getting one. But could that other punishment possibly be any fun? How much fun could it be though, if it originated in a boring place like Feltham? Would he be made to write "I won't be naughty" 100 times in his best handwriting? Roger grimaced. But Mr May's next words made his heartbeat speed up again.

"However, we will start with what you're already familiar with. Bend over the desk."

Ah. Would have made no sense for him to fetch the ruler otherwise, Roger realized absentmindedly, as he moved to bend over Mr May’s desk in the familiar position. His heart was hammering in his chest now and the adrenaline was positively back. He held on to the edge of the desk, resisting the urge to rut against the wood that pressed against his hard cock through the layers of fabric. He lived for these moments, the anticipation tangible, every cell in his body attuned to Mr May’s presence behind him, who he knew was looking at his arse right now.

He gasped as he felt Mr May's gentle hands lift up his skirt, very slowly, and then hook his long fingers into the waistband of his panties and pull them down all the way to his ankles. Roger lifted his hips off the desk a bit to help. He couldn't suppress a small whimper as the material grazed over his erection before letting it spring free. The knickers were dropped to the floor and Roger was asked to step out of them.

A moment later they were rubbed across his face, the lace moist against his cheek where his cock had leaked throughout the morning. He gasped in surprise. The smell of his own arousal made him blush. This part was new, and he couldn’t believe that his gentle pensive teacher would do something so bold.

"Look at you, such a horny slut." Mr May's voice was hoarse and reproachful, and Roger's cock gave an unwanted twitch even while his mind was trying to process what was happening. "I'm going to punish you today like you've never been punished before. I'm going to give you exactly what you need, you'll be sore in places you didn't even know existed. And you'll hold still for me and take everything I give you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The words came out before Roger even had time to think them. He wanted to say more, wanted to protest, wanted to ask what exactly would be done to him, but he suddenly felt so dizzy with both fear and arousal that he couldn't get another word out. Mr May had never talked to him like that before. Usually he was his gentle self, even though strict, but never unnecessarily harsh or cruel when punishing students. Now he not only seemed genuinely angry, but also taking a strange delight in the prospect of whatever punishment he had in mind for Roger. Whatever it would be, Roger had no choice but to submit to it. So instead of protesting, he held on to the desk tighter and braced himself as he heard Mr May walk position himself behind him.

"You're getting 20. I want you to count them out and thank me after each stroke. If you mess up, forget to thank me or come up from your position, we will start over."

"Yes, sir." Roger gulped. 20 was more than he'd ever gotten before. The usual was 5, a few times it had been 10 if he had been particularly naughty. But 20? How would he be able to sit after that?! Nonetheless, his cock was still hard, trapped between his soft belly and the wooden desk. He felt himself leaking, and for the first time ever he feared the consequences once Mr May would see.

A hand ghosted over his backside, and he thought he heard Mr May whisper "so beautiful", but surely he had to be mistaken, given how angry the teacher seemed to be with him. And sure enough, the next moment the ruler was slammed against his flesh full force, driving him into the desk and making him see stars. For a moment the pain was mind-numbing, all-encompassing. He couldn't even connect it to the resounding smack he heard echo through the room. It was only after a few shaky breaths that he remembered the rules.

"One. Thank you, Mr May."

Immediately the next blow followed, and already he couldn't help but cry out at the pain. It was as if Mr May's strength had been multiplied, and he wasn't holding back one bit. A sob escaped him, and he wondered how he should possibly endure 18 more of these.

"Two... Thank... Thank you Mr May!"

By the time they reached 10, Roger was a crying mess, barely able to keep counting and holding the position. His arse was on fire like it had never been before. Roger promised to himself that this was the last time he got himself into this position on purpose. Why had he done this to himself? But it had never been this bad before. How could he have known? It was as if his teacher wasn't himself today at all.

Nonetheless, Mr May had apparently decided to grant him a short break. Roger didn't dare to leave his position though, other than slightly wiggling his arse, as if that would ease the overwhelming sting. Behind him, he sensed the teacher take a step towards him, and expected to be slapped again for the unpermitted movement. Instead, calloused but gentle hands started caressing his sore backside.

"Oh my poor boy, does it hurt?" Before Roger could answer, the hands reached around his waist and squeezed his cock hard. He let out something between a scream and a moan, and realized to his confusion that he had been rock hard the entire time - how had he not noticed that? And how depraved was he, if even that amount of pain turned him on? To his utter humiliation, Mr May seemed to agree with that last sentiment.

"Such a filthy whore. Apparently it doesn't hurt enough yet, but don't worry, I will change that. When I'm done with you you'll be such a good boy, you'll see..."

Roger sobbed, and even though the words filled him with panic, he couldn't help rocking into the teacher's hand. Now that he was aware of how turned on he was, he wanted to come so bad, it was beyond his control.

"Please, Mr May... I'll be so good..."

"Oh yes, you will be. I will make you mine. You won't be able to disobey me anymore, even if you want to. Your only purpose in life from this day forth will be to please me."

The strange and frightening words sobered Roger up a bit. He shuddered. Didn't the teacher's voice sound a bit different, too? Maybe he was on something, Roger thought. Drugs, that would explain the whole thing. Oh no - was he at the mercy of someone who truly wasn't in a state of mind where they could control their actions? But then something even stranger happened. The fingers that were curled around his cock started moving and wiggling in an unnatural way, as if each of them were boneless snakes with a life of their own, squirming around his hard flesh. Roger wanted to be horrified but the sensation was too pleasurable, so he moaned and rutted into it even more frantically than before. The next moment, the hand was removed, and Roger stilled, trying to still his racing thoughts also. Did that really just happen? Was it in his head? Maybe he was the one who had been drugged? That would certainly explain a lot.

He didn't have time to dwell on this horrible thought, however. A resounding smack pulled him back into the present moment and renewed the relentless pain in his arse.

"Owww... Eleven... Thank... Thank you... Mr May..."

Between the pain, the arousal and the strange observations from before, Roger felt like he was losing his mind. He focussed all his willpower on staying in position, no matter how much he wanted to just get up and run, and on counting without messing up. He just had to get through this, then everything would be okay. He didn't allow himself to think about the other punishment the teacher had spoken of, whatever that would be. He'd go home, sleep off whatever substance someone had apparently slipped him, put ice and lotion on his arse and then forget that all of this ever happened. It was probably just a hallucination that would soon be over. It had to be.

He was crying and shaking so hard that it took him a while to realize there were no more blows coming. His arse cheeks were pulsing and so sore that he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk even if he was allowed to leave now. His treacherous cock was still hard however, that bloody thing. This time, Mr May did not comment on it.

"You took the first part of your punishment so well, Roger. There's hope for you, I'll help you be a good boy in the future. Now you're ready for part two."

"No, please... Mr May please, you're not going to spank me anymore, are you? I, I can't take it, I really can't, I..."

The teacher's voice shifted even more, now there was a slightly metallic ring to it.

"The spanking is over, don't worry. Now comes the fun part. You'll like it once you get used to it, you'll see. You'll learn to love to be my toy."

Did he say toy? Oh god, he must have lost his mind. Roger felt like he was trapped in a nightmare and couldn't wake up. This couldn't be real.

He hadn't heard Mr May move, but suddenly he felt something hot and slippery wrap around his wrists and ankles, and to his absolute horror, he was lifted up and suspended in the air, legs spread wide. He instinctively tried to fight, but the more he struggled, the tighter the grip became. Then his gaze fell on Mr May, and he froze. The other man's eyes were completely black and at the same time, they seemed to radiate a warm light that was hypnotic and alluring. The realization hit him then: His teacher wasn't human. He was beautiful still, Roger thought fleetingly. Then he tore his gaze away from his face and allowed himself to take in the rest, the horrible truth of what was happening. Where Mr May's arms should be, long, tentacle-like limbs grew out of his sleeves, branching out and multiplying to at least a dozen of them, four of which were currently holding him in place with steel-like grips. The others were wiggling and waving in the air between them, like a bizzare dance, at the command of their master who stared at Roger with dead hot eyes.

Finally the shock wore off enough for Roger to react, and he screamed, struggling even stronger than before in the iron grip. The alien teacher laughed at that. "Oh my dear boy, you cannot escape me. You will submit to me completely, every inch of you will belong to me forever. Consider this your punishment for disobeying me, as well as your reward for being such a pretty creature." His gaze fixed on Roger's erection. "So eager for me, aren't you. You are made for this. Oh, we will have so much fun with each other, you'll see."

Roger shrieked when some of the thinner tentacles inched beneath his skirt, which had been rucked up around his waist, as well as under his blouse and under his bra. Suddenly the tentacles swelled and the fabrics ripped and fell to the floor, leaving him completely naked. The tentacles continued to slide over his exposed body, snaking around him and leaving a slimy trail and a tingling sensation wherever they touched. It was only now that Roger got a closer look of them: They were bluish, with many different shades blending into each other and sometimes seemingly shifting colour in the split of a second. In a way, they were beautiful, his confused brain provided faintly through the fog of fear. But they were also absolutely freaking him out, and the thought of what they were going to do to him filled him with terror. They were strong, apparently pure muscle under the glistening skin, and some of them easily as thick as a human arm. He was still struggling and sobbing desperately when two of the thinner ones began teasing his nipples, and then opened a mouth-like hole at their tip to suck them in. Roger squirmed and gave an involuntary moan, as he felt little tongue-like features inside the tentacles teasing over his hard buds. Almost at the same time, another tentacle wrapped itself tightly around his cock, lubricating it with its slime, and started pumping him immediately at a fast pace. Roger forgot to struggle and closed his eyes, instinctively thrusting his hips into the tight tingly wetness.

When he felt a tentacle glide over his sore buttocks and slip inside him he screamed again, only for yet another tentacle to wiggle its way into his open mouth. His cry was instantly muffled as the limb was big, bigger than any cock he had ever sucked. The feel and taste were surprisingly pleasant, however. Smooth, slimy but sweet, and before he knew what he was doing Roger was sucking on it, trying to get more of that delicious taste. The tentacle started fucking his mouth just as the other started fucking his ass, at a coordinated fast pace and deeper than he had ever been fucked before.

Roger gave up the struggle and surrendered to the overwhelming pleasure that was now surging through his body. He felt as if the creature (his teacher, he reminded himself - Mr May, that hot gentle man he adored so much) was stimulating every nerve cell in his body simultaneously. It was overwhelming, it was too much, and yet he couldn't get enough of it. A second tentacle worked itself into his ass alongside the first, and it was the sensation of them both teasing over his prostate in opposite directions that sent him over the edge. As he came with a muffled cry, shooting his load in a high arch through the classroom, he briefly felt ashamed at how he enjoyed being used in this terrible, unspeakable way. Oh god, what would John and Freddie say if they saw him like this?!

He assumed his punishment would come to an end now, but instead the tentacles kept manipulating him all the way through his orgasm and beyond, and soon Roger was spasming in overstimulation, trying to get away from the friction. The two tentacles retreated from his arse, only to be replaced by one with a bumpy structure that was larger than the other two combined. As it entered him, he felt stretched to his limits, and once again tried to scream uselessly against the thick limb in his mouth. His eyes watered and he sobbed, but he was hard again, and the sobs soon turned into moans as the enormous tentacle grazed his prostate and began to fuck into him relentlessly.

With his last strength, Roger opened his eyes and tilted his head. Through the tears, he could make out Mr May, strong blue tentacles flaming out of his sleeves and his open fly, all reaching for Roger, having their ways with him. Mr May's eyes were on him, had been the whole time. His beautifully tousled curls were the last thing on Roger's mind before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs and hides*


End file.
